


Beside You In Time

by Nickidemus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker and Troi through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You In Time

They’ve only just met, and Deanna is marveling at how she’s never made a connection like this. Their minds are linked in a way that she’d heard romantics speak of but never experienced. She couldn’t ask for a better man to be so intimately connected with, as William Riker is handsome, strong, kind, makes her laugh, all things that utterly seduce her. The laughing part is by far the best. She is a serious young woman who wants to distance herself from her mother, be more like her father and make him proud. This mindset doesn’t lend itself to laughter often, so when she does laugh, it’s genuine and rosy-cheeked.

They’ve known each other for so long. As commanding officer and counselor, as friends and lovers, and now as husband and wife. She sees him aboard his own vessel, something that should have happened years ago were they not both cling to the Enterprise and the familiarity it brought. As one well-versed in the ways of the mind, she knows there was a fear there for both of them of letting go. Now, she couldn’t imagine not watching him like this, as a captain with her willing and able at his side, always.

He’s taking her to bed for the first time, and Deanna is actually nervous, almost virginal in her modesty and attempts to please him. He’s telling her she’s not much like what he expected from a Betazoid, and she admits that he brings feelings out in her that she’s never experienced with anyone. He’s visibly touched by this, and it’s that moment that she falls in love.

Even though she wouldn’t trade the added responsibility for anything, mainly because of the light she sees in her husband’s eye whenever he takes the captain’s chair, it weighs on them both that these private moments are rare. They happily, playfully take one another, and the laughter that she saves for Will alone peels from her when he hits that perfectly ticklish spot on her side. She accuses him of knowing exactly what he’s doing, and that roguish smile triggers a rush between her legs.

He’s teaching her how strong and tender a man can be at once as she teaches him how to open his mind to her. She feels his lips closing over her left nipple as she brushes against the lust she feels inside him, makes it her own. She calls him Imzadi across those mental planes, and he’s asking what it means even as he licks a leisurely trail downward, between her legs, his mouth closing hungrily over the sweltering womanhood he finds there. “Beloved,” she answers aloud, forgetting their link for a delirious moment, her voice a feverish tremor.

He calls her Imzadi now, his tone so sweet, pulling her up into his arms. She braces herself on his shoulders, poised to ride him and drown him in kisses. She feels a string pulling her back to that first time, when she taught him that word, how they’ve used it since in the most unexpected ways. William sometimes bemoans the time he felt he wasted, obsessed with career and afraid of commitment. Deanna doesn’t believe that. She can feel them reaching an end, remembers all the ends they’d reached prior to this, sweating and joined, and feels they were never apart.

There’s a younger couple somewhere in time, a long time ago, who are clutching and rolling, amazed at the sexual heights they can reach, not knowing what lies ahead. And she says to them as much as she says to her husband, “we have forever.”


End file.
